


Everything is Weird

by huffellepuff



Category: Nothing Much to Do
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 10:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2226480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huffellepuff/pseuds/huffellepuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beatrice thinking over the week or so between Hero's Birthday and Idiots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything is Weird

**Author's Note:**

> I decided I needed to write just to write and practice, and NMTD is my current obsession. So this is unedited, not well thought out (for example I briefly debated whether or not Bea was going to school over that week and then decided not to care), etc. But hey, this fandom needs all the fic it can get. Also I am 0% happy with the title but it needed something.

It’d been over a week since Beatrice’s world seemed to turn upside down, and she was still at a loss to understand what the hell was going on.  Hero, the sweetest angel to ever grace the halls of Messina High, was being vilified and called more horrible things than Bea had ever thought possible.  Pedro, no longer the all round great guy she had thought, was siding with Claudio and hadn’t spoken to her since the party.  Leo was…well, who knows what Leo was, but he hadn’t said anything after Claudio’s accusations and had barely spoken to Hero since, so something was definitely off there.  Ursula had seemed supportive at first, but Bea sure as hell wasn’t going to go to her after seeing the video she posted.  And then there was Benedick, who had been nothing but supportive of Bea and Hero.  She was now living in a world where  _Benedick_  appeared to be the kindest and most logical person in her life, outside of herself and Hero of course.  Nothing made sense.

After that…thing happened at the party, Bea’s attention became almost entirely focused on Hero.  But she at least registered the fact that when the party seemed to split between Claudio’s side, gawkers, and Hero’s side, Benedick went with her and Hero.  He took charge, got people to turn off cameras and leave, and remained at the party longer than anyone else, helping to clean up and sort things out.  At the time, Beatrice didn’t question it.  Hero was obviously the wronged party, so anyone with half a brain would work to support her.  The next day though, when she went back downstairs and realized that there was no evidence of the party in sight, Bea began to process the fact that Benedick siding against his friends and being helpful was very, very weird.

And since then, his strange behavior has only continued.  When he came by to see how Hero was doing the day after the party, Beatrice might have verbally attacked him a bit over what he thought he was doing, because it just didn’t make sense to her that he would be so helpful.  The dickface was not that kind of person.  But rather than buying into the argument and getting defensive, he calmly explained how certain he was that Claudio was mistaken and that Hero was far too good a person to deserve what had happened.  After that, Bea was too tired to fight it and too relieved that  _someone else understood_  to even want to fight it.

Bea would never admit it outloud,  _especially_  to Ben, but she was actually incredibly grateful for Ben’s presence over the last week.  Leo was god knows where and Beatrice was the only one to really take care of Hero.  When Ben was around, that job seemed just slightly easier.  Sometimes it was in very direct ways, like putting the kettle on, going to the store for ice cream, or picking up Hero’s school assignments for her, but other times it was just so nice to have another person there to lean on.  Not literally, of course, but someone who was looking out for her wellbeing.  

And Ben really was doing a great job of that.  He was the only one who ever asked how she was doing, and the few times Bea had smiled since the party had been due to something Ben did.  Even when he wasn’t really doing anything in particular, just knowing he was there seemed to help.  Bea was aware of all of this, the comfort and enjoyment she got from his company, but she was also completely determined to not read into or think about what on earth it all meant.

She was living in an upside down world right now, clearly.  So because Ben being so nice was a thing that usually made no sense, it made perfect sense right now.  There was no way she had been wrong about him, and there was absolutely, aggressively  _no way_  that she  _liked_ him.  And if she did like him, that wouldn’t be fair to Hero - to find happiness in the middle of her pain, and with that rat Claudio’s best friend too!  No, nope, no. That wasn’t possible and this was not the time to think about herself and Benedick and whatever the fuck was going on.  Hero was hurting, Bea was hurting for her, Ben was on their side, and the rest of the world was just wrong.  That was what mattered, and everyone needed to know that.

“Ben, let’s film a vlog.”


End file.
